1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus adjustment apparatus, an imaging apparatus and a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is heretofore known which calculates an evaluation value with regard to the contrast via an optical system while driving a focus adjustment lens at a predetermined drive speed in the optical axis direction, thereby to detect a focal state of the optical system (refer to Patent Literature 1: JP2010-139666A, for example).
Patent Literature 1: JP2010-139666A